true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eli Mills
Eli Mills is the main antagonist of the 2018 blockbuster movie Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He was a henchmen for Commander Vic Hoskins (the Bigger Bad of the entire franchise), and is the creator of The Indoraptor. After understanding that his boss had died, he secretly attempts to continue Hoskins' legacy and use dinosaurs for warfare. History Eli Mills was Masie Lockwoods' guardian, and was working for Benjamin Lockwood, who intended to further Masrani's work. However, Eli was secretly working under Hoskins' tasks to sell dinosaurs as weapons, and he had been tasked to create another Indominus Rex/Raptor. Eli sent his mercenaries, lead by Ken Wheatley to capture the dinosaurs of Isla Nublar and transport them to an InGen base, where the boss of both Eli and Hoskins, and the InGen associate Gunnar Eversol, would sell the dinosaurs as weapons in a military auction. As he was about to sell The Indoraptor and the latter in a military auction, Henry Wu advised him to at least give the dinosaurs a mother. However, Eli declined him, as he was too obsessed with completing his tasks and selling the dinosaurs. Masie however discovered Hoskins' final schemes, and she went to tell Lockwood about it. Lockwood at first wouldn't believe it, however, Eli came into the room, plotting to murder Lockwood himself. Lockwood ordered Eli to pick up the phone, but instead, he picked up a gun, and shot Benjamin Lockwood. In that moment, seemingly nobody could stop him from accomplishing his tasks. Henry Wu advised him not to sell The Indoraptor, however, Eli disagreed, was too obsessed with his tasks and he was trying hard to sell it in the highest bidder to military companies. Owen however helped the Indoraptor escape, and Eli Mills watched as it caused rampage in the base. As it pretended to go back to it's cage, Ken tried to kill The Indoraptor. However, the dinosaur tricked Ken into thinking that it is dead, and as Ken came to take out it's teeth in order to check if it's dead or alive, The Indoraptor tore off Ken's arm, and killed Ken. Gunnar tried to escape, however, The Indoraptor managed to kill him as well. Eli eventually found Owen, Claire and Masie. He ordered Masie to come to him, but Masie would rather stay with Owen and Claire. Eli revealed that Masie was Lockwood's daughter, and not his granddaughter, and that he took responsibility on her as part of a plan to turn her also into a weapon and sell her. The Indoraptor however burst into the scene, and Eli had to escape the building before being eaten. As he went to his car and prepared to abandon the base, Masie let the dinosaurs loose and they started running ontop of his mercenaries. Eli hid under a car, and when he thought it was over, he attempted to look around, but a second after he was eaten alive by Rexy. Category:Tyrants Category:Masterminds Category:Master Manipulators Category:Minions Category:Enforcers Category:Henchmen Category:Master of Hero Category:Murderers Category:Homicidal Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Gaolers Category:Traitors Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Obsessed Category:Military Villains Category:Leaders Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Purely Evil Category:Tricksters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Males Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mercenaries Category:Assasins Category:Frauds Category:Narcists Category:Overconfident Category:Dictators Category:Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Con Artists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Category:Egomaniacs